User talk:JagDogger
Walkthrough page I think we need to structure out the walkthrough page a bit more. Was thinking of separating each temple to individual pages for the walkthrough as well as adding map information, Enemies and other stuff. Also, it may be wise to contact EgHeadFool on gamefaqs since you has written an extensive (and very good) walkthrough already. --Jaysc 14:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :*That will be fine. I will be contacting EgHeadFool right now. --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 20:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*EgHeadFool wrote: :::"Hi, :::Thanks for writing me to ask for permission. I don't mind if the wiki :::bases information off of my guide or quotes it at times, but it would :::be nice if it weren't just pasted word-for-word. In that case it would :::be nicer to just link to it (which I see you already have), because my :::guide itself is already in a wiki-style format. But if you want to :::borrow information from the guide and give credit where it's due, that :::should be fine. :) :::Thanks for asking" ::So bits and pieces may be used so long as it is not word-for-word. --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 03:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice on Jagdogger, thanks! --Jaysc 16:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Helping Out Hey, my name is Nic and I'm a helper of the Wikia Gaming team. I was wondering if it'd be ok to help you out in creating a new main page/skin and creating some content on here to help you get started out. Would that be alright with you? - Wagnike2 19:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure. It is ok for you to help and thank you for your help. - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 22:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :* So I have you all set up, at least until the game actually comes out and hopefully more information can start rolling in here and we can expand even more. Let me know if there's anything else that I can do to help out, and I hope you like the changes. - Wagnike2 19:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::* Wow. Thank you so much. It looks great. -JagDog the Bounty Hunter 21:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::* Got rid of the Wikia icon for you too, cheers. - Wagnike2 18:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Thank you so much. I was trying to create my own icon but it was not working. Thank you for helping me with this wiki. -JagDog the Bounty Hunter 22:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar You can just the sidebar information by clicking on the Edit this Menu thing or going to MediaWiki:Sidebar . - Wagnike2 17:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :*I went to MediaWiki:Sidebar and saw that I couldn't edit it. I want to edit the menu so the two pictures at the end of the characters can be deleted. -JagDog the Bounty Hunter 23:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (talk) 23:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for editing my Star sword page. :) Mod Weapons Category Hey, I don't know why you deleted the Weapons category. I created it to help you categorize the articles on here. But yea. - Wagnike2 17:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Nevermind, I see exactly what you did. You created the Swords Category instead. My apologies. Also, do you still need help with editing the Sidebar and switching out the categories? If so, all you have to do is go to edit this menu on the sidebar.. and remove the category1 and category2 and replace it with the categories you'd like there by doing this Category . Except of course, with the real category name. Also, I'm going to go ahead and create an Answers site for this Wiki - I don't know if it'll be frequently used, but just in case. - Wagnike2 17:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :* I changed the front page to include instead of a News section, an About game section that way people instantly seeing this site knows what the game is about without having to click the link about the game. A news section can always be re-added later if it is needed. - Wagnike2 16:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Answers Site Just to let you know, we have been creating Answers site for our Gaming Wikis as of late in case that people have individual questions about the game. They are not meant to overshadow the Wiki, but serve to compliment it. Also, it prevents people from creating poor quality articles that are merely asking questions. We have created one for 3d Dot Game Heroes which is located here. - Wagnike2 18:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Wow. Thank you Wagnike2 and Jaysc. Thanks to notifying me about the answers and having actual Questions and Answers. --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 20:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Revival Hi! When I came upon this wiki, the last time someone had edited it had been almost a week ago!!! So I decided to make an account, then made a few pages, added some pictures and text, and soon after everybody else seemed to be editing a lot more! I'm glad this wiki is constantly growing every day! *Thanks. I thought this would be a good wiki yet there have been very few people and changes being done. I come to check up to see if there are spammings in the articles or making of spam articles yet I have not been able to truely add and/or change articles because I have school I appreciate your help. -JagDog the Bounty Hunter 19:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Every time I leave this wiki for at least a week it seems to stop. Maybe I'll check back and edit a LOT more often so that people will come more. I just made another recent edit. P.S. Have you heard of a game called Pulseman? If you know anyone that does, please direct them to that wiki, because I also need some contributers. Maybe we could become affiliates? Sir_REX Strikes Back 23:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Hello. I'm trying to improve this wiki, but it is difficult on my own, and I am the only user that has been active for a long time. Could you please become active again? By the way, you have been inactive for so long that the automatic greeting system did not know if there was an admin on this wiki. PartHunter (talk) 07:42, October 27, 2014 (UTC)